


All Day Long, Making You Feel So Good

by Jethny



Category: The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: A LOT OF BLOW JOBS, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Cockslut Joey, Dom!Joey I guess, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Filthy Boys In Love, Fingerfucking, Henry Discovers Subspace, Joey Worships Henry's Massive Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms In A Day, Power Dynamics, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex During Quarantine, Shameless Smut, Subspace, They Definitively Switch, sub!Henry I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: Joey has finally the opportunity to suck Henry’s cock all day long as he once promised him he would do. Joey introduces him to edgeplay and Henry discovers subspace.
Relationships: Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	All Day Long, Making You Feel So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Things got a little... out of control. It wasn't exactly what I had planned, but eh, here it is; sub Henry. He didn't seen it coming. And yet... that was all he wanted. Yup.  
> Disclaimer: yes, yes, pure fiction and entertainment. Nonetheless, have a great reading dear actors, if ever. Well, try it? I guess. For science.

They're back in bed, and Joey has his mouth wrapped all around Henry's cock, again. For the third time of the day. Henry's dick seems to be magnetic, always attracting Joey's mouth around it.

The first time has been this morning when they has woken up and after many hugs, things have gotten out of hand – the risk of sleeping naked together is they can rarely stop themselves for fucking pretty much every morning, a risk they gladely want to take – and Henry has ended with his morning erection stuffed in Joey's mouth, feeding him his sperm in less than five minutes. Joey didn't have seemed to complain, on the contrary. He seemed very proud of himself, knowing how talented his mouth and tongue are.

Henry has returned the courtesy and he has alternated between licking Joey's ass, fucking his hole with his tongue, and swallowing Joey's big cock deep in his throat. Joey didn’t have taken long to get off too, noticing Henry's enthusiasm to fuck his mouth on his cock and eat his ass out as if he was starved.

It was the first devastating orgasm of the day for Henry.

Then they have eaten and showered, together, and it was very difficult for Henry to resist Joey’s heated kisses, but he couldn’t get himself ready for another round this soon, which didn’t restrain them to rub against each other, pushing their bodies against the wall, biting the other’s neck and making them both moan. This shower took them so long.

After, they have rested on the couch, watching a series, and after several episodes and long, tender caresses of Henry through Joey's hair, making the man shiver, Joey has found himself in an awkward position, bended over Henry's crotch, his head going back and forth along the hardened length. He has worshiped Henry’s dick for endless minutes, playing with his sensitive balls too, licking the cock’s tip, pushing his longue along the slit before shoving the entire dick in his mouth until the head hits the back of Joey’s throat.

The blowjob has been wet and messy, Joey taking the cock deep inside his mouth, choking on it, saliva sliding along his chin, looking time to time at Henry in the eyes and giving the man a playful and satisfied look. Henry has given up all his self-control in the end and has fucked deep and fast Joey’s mouth, thrusting his dick between the swollen lips, keeping his quick pace until he has came all over Joey’s face, Joey licking Henry’s release like the good thirsty slut he is and Henry kissing him passionately after, turn on by the taste of his own semen.

After coming down from his blowing pleasure, Henry has asked Joey if he needed help with his erection, but Joey has astonishedly declined, saying it was a moment only for Henry and that he was fine like that. Henry has been a little surprised, but this second orgasm had been very intense and he didn’t have the strength to be more insistent than that, trusting Joey with his needs, he would have told him if he wanted attention.

After more rest on the couch and another meal to regain their strengths, Henry did some work out, as it seems he can't do without it for a day, which Joey doesn't understand, but respect. On the early evening, Joey’s hungry mouth has found Henry’s neck easily, biting at the tender skin, sucking on it until it reddens.

That’s how they are now back again in their bedroom, Joey settled between Henry’s thighs, bobbing his head up and down around his lover’s cock.

Joey’s tongue is precise, as usual. The man knows exactly where to press, which strength to put on his grip at the base of Henry’s penis with his hand, how to dig his jaws and suck up the cock. He does know that if he focuses his tongue on the tip of the cock, swirling his tongue on the slit, lapping at it a couple of times, playing with Henry's foreskin, he has Henry whipping and trusting in his mouth, swearing.

Joey plays for long minutes, worshipping Henry’s magnificent cock, enjoying the taste of it, marveling in its thickness. It fills completely Joey’s mouth. Joey knows what to do, he knows how to make Henry feels good, he’s good at it, he's used to it, and he doesn’t have to think. He can stop thinking completely and just suck at the cock. He chokes on it and he’s delighted by the feeling it procures him. It feels so right and good.

After a moment, Henry’s grip on Joey’s head becomes harder, pulling on his lover’s hair in order to urge him to speed up the rhythm, to take him deeper, silently pleading him to make him come, but Joey is feeling teasing and naughty, and he wants to control Henry. So he withdraws his mouth from the cock, pushing away Henry’s hand quickly and pinning it on the mattress. He looks at Henry, and his eyes tell Henry everything he needs to know. He’s not the one in charge tonight.

“Fuck, baby,” he moans, closing his eyes a brief moment before opening them wide. “What has gotten into you today?”

Joey smirks and gets back to swallow Henry’s erection, deep-throating him fast. That's his answer.

“Oh my god, Joey,” Henry shouts.

Joey sucks and passionately licks Henry's hard cock. He moans around it as he feels the hot member jump and swell under his tongue. He gives all he has to makes the dick the hardest possible, so red and wet, swallowing the first drops of pre-cum which spill out of the tip.

Henry is so close, and Joey knows it. He recognizes the signs. So that’s not a surprise for Joey when Henry’s hips bump forward to sink deeper into Joey’s throat. The surprise is for Henry, when Joey stops instantly to suck and removes his cock from the sweet warmth of his mouth.

“What, why are you-,” Henry sputters, blankly looking at Joey, unsettled by the sudden loss of good sensations. He was so fucking close.

“I didn’t say you could come,” Joey says, or more purrs, yet his words are firm and sharp. “You’re not the one who impose the pace here, love.”

Henry blinks, twice, mouth opened, completely lost, unbalanced by Joey's words. Joey smirks. Looking closely at Henry’s eyes, studying him, he can see Henry is getting his idea, recognizing the shine into Joey’s gaze, Henry’s eyes lightening and darkening with desire.

“I’m, hm. I’m sorry,” Henry excuses himself for his former eagerness.

Joey just continues to purrs, mocking Henry’s distress, his cock jumping, craving for attention. The tip is leaking of juice and Joey wants to lick it, but he also wants Henry to behave. He wants him to earn it. He wants Henry to be good for him. He wants him to beg him. He wants to make him be good, and feel good.

“Alright,” Joey grants.

He gives a small and quick kiss to Henry’s cock, on the tip, and he chuckles when he feels it jump under the touch.

“So eager, baby,” he whispers, pleased by it. Slowly, he jerks off the base of Henry’s cock for a few seconds, and Henry is immediately moaning again, as soon as he feels the touch against his delicate skin. The man can’t suppress a quick move of his hips, needing more, and Joey is fast to react. He lets go of Henry’s dick, and he gives it a light slap.

“Fuck!,” Henry hisses, complaining. “Seriously?”

“Behave,” Joey answers, his tone tough.

He runs his fingers slighting against the skin, then wraps his hand around the shaft. Henry bites his lips, groaning, his cock very sensitive under the touches as he is on the edge, but he doesn’t move.

“Good.”

Joey rewards Henry’s good behavior by sucking on the tip between his swollen lips, leisurely, his tongue rolling up around the head absently. Then, he takes the cock out of his mouth and Henry muffles his displeasure.

“I’m going to suck your pretty cock,” Joey informs, caressing Henry’s hips with his hands, his belly, brushing the aching cock but not touching it, and he brings his mouth just above Henry’s dick. “You’re not allowed to come.” He slips a hand around Henry’s balls, tightening his hand around them. “Understood?”

Henry is trying so hard to not move and not push his cock into Joey’s mouth, that he doesn’t answer right away his lover’s question. Which earns him a slap on the balls. Strangely, it’s a nice feeling, a mix between pain and pleasure, and he doesn’t know what to think about it. His brain is working so slowly.

“Y-yes, yes, baby,” Henry finally responds.

“You want that, hm? You want me to choke on your big cock?” Joey knows what to say to arouse Henry. That he does.

“Yes, please.”

“You’re gonna be a good boy for me?” Joey teases him, because he _likes_ to tease.

He presses his index finger over Henry’s rim while licking his cock’s head, lapping the fluid, and he pushes the very tip of his finger in, next to nothing, just enough to make Henry feels a slight stretch.

Henry is going to explode. He needs more.

“Whatever you want, Joey. Please,” Henry urges him.

“What a good boy, baby.”

Joey opens his mouth and stuffs the cock in, helping himself with his hand, choking on it and fucking himself on the length fast for like fifteen seconds, pleased by Henry’s slutty moans. Then, he withdraws for a quick instant.

“Don’t fucking move your hips. And let me hear you.” And he swallows the cock into his mouth back again.

He plays with the member, sucks on it hard. He wanks Henry between long moments of quick and deep sucking, Joey fucking mightily his mouth on the dick. Insisting on the head, he swirls the tip of his tongue under it, where he knows Henry is very sensitive, and his lover hangs on the sheets, tightening his fists to force himself to not move.

“You’re doing so good. So good for me, Henry,” Joey marvels, now lapping at Henry’s balls.

He takes the delicate skin between his lips and suck on it tenderly. Knowing Henry is very sensitive with his balls, not particularly liking it when Joey plays with it for too long, he lifts them gently with his hand and goes down to apply his mouth over Henry’s rim, while jerking Henry’s dick with his other hand. The man shivers under him and Joey hums as he ravishes in the taste of Henry’s hole, lapping at the puckered skin.

When he feels Henry’s hole shrink and his cock twitch, Joey removes his hand from the over sensitive erection. Henry lets go a low sigh, his breathing erratic. Joey gives him a few seconds before he licks the sweet ass, this time working properly the hole until he can pushes the tip of his tongue inside the warmth hole. Henry can’t help the jolt his ass makes, his hips moving down, backward against Joey’s face, and he stills for a second, aware of his mistake.

“S-sorry, baby, please keep, keep going,” he pleads, panting.

Marveled by Henry’s sexy apologizes as his lover is clearly desperate for his mouth and his release, he keeps working him open with his tongue, wanting to continue hearing his boy moan endlessly. Joey spreads Henry’s cheeks apart, and he reaches the sloppy hole with a finger. He sucks on his finger, wetting it, then brings it to the asshole, frotting against it.

Along his tongue, Joey sinks in the finger, slowly, letting Henry’s ass soak the digit up inside. Once he feels Henry’s body relax enough, he starts working back and forth, easing the ring of muscles. Henry’s cock is jumping, full of blood, needing attention. But Joey’s mind is only focused on opening Henry’s hole, and he fucks him good, folding the tip of his finger, pushing against the sweet knot he feels inside Henry’s ass, and he hears Henry growl, letting go completely as Joey pushes against his prostate.

Gently, he removes his finger, getting Henry insane. He caresses Henry’s thighs, jerking him with his other hand as he sucks on two of his fingers. When they’re wet enough, he resumes his position, stopping the wanking, and he presses the two fingers over the relaxed rim. Henry feels so good, he’s so close, his body opens for Joey’s fingers naturally.

Joey fucks him slow, stretching his hole. He moves his fingers in and then almost out, before pushing them back inside. He shifts his fingers and finds Henry’s sweet spot easily, and he doesn’t let go of it.

He caresses the spot delicately, again, and again, applying a slight touch against it. Henry’s hips jerk, and Joey knows he can’t help it. Henry is moaning Joey’s name without stopping, pleading him to come. Joey looks up, still pounding the hole, and he sees how the head of Henry’s cock is leaking drops of seed even if he's not touching Henry's prick. He’s milking him. Fuck. Henry is doing so good for him.

Joey feels his own cock jump at the view, throbbing between his naked legs, wetting his thigh, but he doesn’t care. He’s pretty sure he’s going to come hands free, bringing Henry over the edge, playing with his sanity and finally letting him come. That’s not about him, it’s about Henry letting him do whatever he wants to him, because he trusts him, because he knows Joey is always going to make him feel good. He can only think of Joey at the moment.

“Please, Joey, please,” Henry begs him. And fuck, it’s so fucking hot for Joey, hearing Henry moan his name that way, begging him to let him come. Asking for his permission. He likes the power Henry offers him.

“Soon, sweetheart, just a little bit more. You’re doing so good,” Joey praises him. And fuck, he loves the man.

Joey grabs Henry’s messy cock and he wraps his mouth around it. He swallows all the juice, bobbing his head up and down. His mouth is so full and it’s so good, so tasty and Henry’s moans are divine, begging him for more.

He keeps fucking him, working his asshole open, pushing on Henry’s sweet spot, and his mouth is filled with some more drops of come. He sucks hard on the cock, licks the skin with his tongue. He chokes on the massive cock, pushing his mouth down until his lips touch Henry’s pubic hair and balls, and he pushes firmly and fast over the sweet spot.

“Fuck!” Henry shouts. “I can’t, Joey, I’m so close, I’m sorry but I can’t, baby, please-” Henry’s voice is hurried, his breathing hard, and he sounds so desperate, it’s so arousing, and Joey wants to makes him feel so fucking good. He can't stop thinking of anything else.

He withdraws of the cock, just enough to talk.

“Fucking come. Come in my mouth baby, fill me up,” Joey commands.

As soon as he’s done speaking, his mouth is back again all around Henry’s cock, and he gives all the energy he still has to suck and choke on the dick. He takes him deep until the length brushes the back of his throat. He fucks Henry’s ass with his fingers, back and forth, stretching the rim as wide as he can, pushing in and pressing over and over again the delicate gland, tormenting the rounded knot in a sweet pleasure.

Henry’s cock twitches, Joey tongue tastes some more juice and he can’t help but moan around the huge dick that fills his mouth. The sound and the vibrations Henry feels on his cock make him jump, his body trembles on the mattress. Henry jerks his hips backwards, rocks hard his cock into Joey’s lips, pushing inside, and one of his hand reaches Joey’s hair and locks up Joey's head over his cock as he pours his release inside the warmth of Joey’s mouth.

Henry moans and shouts, his body shakes with tremors, then after a few seconds he completely stills, as the orgasm blows up his mind. Joey swallows the load, not letting go of a single drop of sperm, making Henry’s cock empty of come and clean.

Henry removes his hand from Joey’s head, letting his lover breathe, and his hand crashes on the bed. His eyes are closed, he can’t move. His breathing is hard and heavy and he tries to swallow his saliva and manage it with difficulties.

When Joey hears a hiss of pain in Henry’s sighs, he takes the over sensitive cock out of his mouth and he lets go of it, watching his lover’s bodies reactions with attention. He slowly caresses Henry’s thighs with smoothing motions, then his belly, his hairy chest. He moves up and settles beside Henry, curling against his body. He keeps caressing Henry’s chest, rolling his fingers through the hair, smoothing him, gently stroking Henry’s hair with his other hand above his head, monitoring his lover’s evident subspace.

Minutes pass, and Henry starts to breathe again calmly, his eyes still closed, his mouth half opened. He looks totally screwed up. He’s magnificent. His body covered in sweat, legs outspread, eyes closed, mouth open, in a post-coital bubble, disconnected of everything else.

Watching him like it makes Joey feels so full of energy, his senses heightened, concentrating on Henry’s reactions, his body, his breathing, making sure everything is safe for his lover. He feels totally connected to Henry. Joey is completely zoned in Henry’s needs and desires. He feels calm and appeased. Good. He only realizes now he indeed has came hands free, his jizz rolling down his belly and thighs, his balls full of sperm.

Suddenly, Joey’s hand his covered with Henry’s one, so Joey stops caressing his chest and he moves their hands against their touching hips. He intertwines their fingers and strokes the soft skin above Henry’s hand with his thumb. He continues his motions on both Henry’s hand and his hair’s curls, and after a long moment, he feels Henry slowly shifting against him until he’s installed on his side against Joey, facing him. Henry opens his eyes, not rushing, blinking with the lightness, his eyes finding Joey’s face.

“Hey baby,” Joey calls, smiling, and Henry gives him back his smile. “Feeling good?”

Henry takes his time to answer, swallowing his saliva, his mouth dried, and Joey gives him time to respond.

“Yes, all good. So…,” Henry tries to think of the appropriable word, “good.” He doesn’t find a better word to describe his current condition.

He feels so relaxed, euphoric, in a trance. Floating. Henry can only think of Joey and him in this moment where the time seems suspended. He feels high, a dizzy of joyful feelings occupying his mind, emptying it of any anxiety. He feels so good. Here, between Joey’s arms, he has never felt so good.

“You were so perfect, so good for me, honey,” Joey’s tender voice tells him. “You’re so beautiful,” soft lips press slightly against his mouth, caressing him. “So beautiful and perfect.”

Henry feels wetness at the corner of his eyes and then tears rolling down his jaws. He doesn’t have realized he is weeping. He feels incoherent, unbalanced, and it’s weird, but he also knows Joey is taking care of him and he doesn’t have to worry.

And indeed, Joey kisses the tears away with his mouth, wiping them with his thumb. He kisses Henry on the mouth again, longer this time, pushing him to reconnect with him, with the present.

“I love you, sweetheart, love you so much,” Joey whispers. “It’s ok, I’m here, Henry, you’re doing ok.”

Joey rambles and murmurs smooth praises, making Henry feels safe and loved, assuring him he did good and that he can rest, that he’s going to take care of him. Henry nods and snuggles more comfortably against Joey’s body, letting him wrap his arms around him, kissing his head.

Joey caries on his caresses and kisses until Henry dozes off between his arms, reassured on his lover’s state of mind. He grabs the blanket spread on the side of the bed and covers their bodies with it, making sure Henry is not cold and well settled.

“Get some rest my love,” Joey mutters, his breath caressing Henry's soft hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gulty. Joey Batey's hands and mouth made me do it. Henry Cavill's body and pretty face didn't stop me.


End file.
